


(Не) в порядке

by greensun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Harry Hart is Dead, M/M, OOC, Post V-Day, platonic hartwin, platonic hartwin in the past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дело в том, что Эггзи сам совершенно точно не в порядке</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не) в порядке

**Author's Note:**

> **Беты:** veliri, Kselen  
>  **Пейринг:** Чарли Хескет/Эггзи Анвин, платонический Гарри Харт/Эггзи Анвин в прошлом  
>  **Предупреждения:** тлен и все очень плохо, платонический хартвин при умершем Гарри Харте, пост-День В, почти никаких диалогов, рефлексия, OOC, хэдканоны такие хэдканоны  
>  **Примечание:** всеоченьплохо.жпг; написано на третий круг второго тура [Райтерского Вызова](http://kingsman-rv.diary.ru/) по теме «[Учитель на замену](http://kingsman-rv.diary.ru/p206655640.htm)»  
>  **Читать на diary.ru:** [здесь](http://freedom-and-wings.diary.ru/p207202725.htm)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Эггзи видит его в толпе на королевском приеме. Вокруг — излишняя, отчаянно наигранная роскошь, и каждый гость держится слишком чопорно, хотя среди приглашенных на самом деле мало настоящих аристократов. День В выкосил не только половину королевской семьи, но и огромное количество высших кругов страны. Эггзи не нравится быть тут, не нравится необходимость расшаркиваться с молодым королем, не нравится привкус отчаяния, тяжело повисший в воздухе, и сначала он даже не удивляется, когда видит на другом конце зала Чарли.

Эггзи давно ждет, когда к нему начнут приходить призраки.

На Чарли явно дорогой и пафосный, но менее щегольской, чем у Эггзи, костюм. Эггзи медленно пробирается через зал ближе, и даже на расстоянии видит, насколько Чарли изменился — он непривычно прямой и жесткий, под глазами у него залегли застарелые тени, а взгляд стал холодным и равнодушным. Одной рукой он приобнимает за талию шикарную блондинку, которая вешается на него с пьяной непосредственностью, но Чарли не выглядит заинтересованным.

И привидением он тоже не выглядит.

Остановившись около официанта, Эггзи не глядя берет бокал с шампанским и отпивает, но не чувствует вкуса. Он не отрывает взгляда от Чарли, которого не видел с той их встречи в День В, когда Чарли сдал его Валентайну, а Эггзи в ответ всадил в него разряд электричества из кольца. С тех пор Эггзи ни секунды не сомневался, что Чарли сдох — лишился головы, как и почти все, кто был в бункере. Даже мысли не возникало, что все может быть иначе.

Рядом с Эггзи останавливается мужчина в возрасте — член палаты лордов, Эггзи лично выводил его из камеры в бункере Валентайна после Дня В. Лорд немного пьян и восторженно высказывает Эггзи свои благодарности — это, наверное, уже шестой раз, сколько можно. Эггзи отвечает, не задумываясь, и почти не отводит глаз от Чарли.

Наконец, оживает давно молчавшая связь очков. В этот момент Чарли смотрит Эггзи прямо в глаза.

— МИ-6, — сухо говорит Мерлин, и Эггзи понимает, что тот тоже удивлен. — Вот так новости.

Эггзи молчит. Они с Чарли пялятся друг на друга — на лице Чарли не отражается ни одной эмоции, никаких привычных высокомерия и пренебрежения, или удивления, или ненависти, ничего. Он просто смотрит в ответ, не обращая внимания на свою блондинку.

— Слушайте, Галахад, я понятия не имел, что он здесь будет, — продолжает Мерлин, и это, по сути, извинение. Эггзи бы усмехнулся и съязвил в ответ, но он молчит, а потом отдает полупустой бокал из-под шампанского промелькнувшему рядом официанту, бросает извинение спасенному лорду и целеустремленно направляется к Чарли. Тот, чуть кивнув словно самому себе, парой фраз избавляется от своей блондинки.

Они молча жмут друг другу руки — рукопожатие крепкое и сухое. Эггзи ничего не спрашивает. Чарли ничего не говорит. Эггзи понятия не имеет, почему подошел и зачем вглядывается в лицо этого носатого ублюдка. Чарли выглядит, как очень молодой Джеймс Бонд, который уже успел заебаться на работе до бесконечного равнодушия во взгляде. Чарли не в порядке, и для Эггзи это настолько очевидно, что почти больно.

Дело в том, что Эггзи сам совершенно точно не в порядке.

То есть, конечно, внешне все более чем отлично. Эггзи получил место в Кингсмен, увлекательную и сложную работу, возможность увезти маму и сестренку от Дина, а еще спасение мира в своем резюме. Эггзи откровенно тащится от своего статуса, с огромным удовольствием носит щегольской костюм, наслаждается ролью супершпиона, вкушает все прелести новой и несомненно лучшей жизни. Он много улыбается, шутит, цепляет хорошеньких девушек, нежно переписывается с шведской принцессой, блистательно показывает себя на заданиях.

А еще Эггзи носит позывной Гарри. Живет в доме Гарри. По вечерам чистит зубы в ванной и смотрит на чучело собаки Гарри. Заполняет в честь удачных миссий обложками Сан красные стены кабинета Гарри так же, как это делал Гарри. Носит точно такую же одежду, как и Гарри — от костюмов до пижамы. Не ту же самую, нет, одежда Гарри узковата в плечах и длинновата в рукавах для Эггзи, и это, наверное, к лучшему. Эггзи спит в постели Гарри и пользуется его парфюмом, копирует жесты Гарри, старается говорить, как Гарри, использует те же гаджеты, что и Гарри, читает книги из библиотеки Гарри, готовит по рецептам из кулинарной записной книжки Гарри.

Эггзи живет в мире Гарри, окруженный его вещами, духом и памятью, живет по тому же принципу и тем же правилам. Живет, пока сам Гарри мертв.

И пусть Эггзи много улыбается и шутит, и с удовольствием играет с сестренкой, и нежно целует маму в щеку, отправляясь на очередное задание, и довольно улыбается, когда новая миссия выполнена на отлично, и гордо расправляет плечи в ответ на сдержанные похвалы Мерлина, Эггзи совершенно точно не в порядке.

Иногда ему кажется, что он не будет в порядке никогда. Да, ему действительно нравится его новая жизнь, и он искренне кайфует от самого себя, глядя в зеркало и видя там блистательного джентльмена.

А еще он видит в зеркале Гарри — которого на самом деле уже нет, но который въелся Эггзи под кожу, навечно остался своим голосом, взглядом и наставлениями где-то внутри.

Эггзи не в порядке, да. И, неожиданно встретив живого и здорового Чарли, явно нашедшего столь же неплохое место в жизни — британская разведка, ну надо же, — Эггзи видит в его глазах что-то знакомое. Что-то, тянущее магнитом, отчаянно больное и жуткое. И идет навстречу, и сжимает горячую сухую ладонь, а потом — черт знает, почему, это происходит как-то совершенно естественно, словно не в первый раз — они приезжают к Эггзи домой. Мама и Дейзи сейчас далеко — Эггзи отправил их на шикарный отдых подальше от большого города, который резня Дня В задела особенно сильно.

В доме Эггзи — в доме Гарри — тихо и пусто. Им с Чарли навстречу выходит Джей Би, подозрительно обнюхивает гостя и, видимо, вспоминает его — одобрительно сопит, делает круг почета вокруг Эггзи и топает спать дальше.

Эггзи проходит в гостиную и сбрасывает пиджак — очки он снял еще в дороге, не слушая осторожных вопросов Мерлина. Чарли молча садится в кресло. Они оба не проронили ни слова со встречи, и это очень правильное молчание. Болезненное, острое, почти ранящее, но Эггзи оно полностью устраивает.

Он наливает немного коллекционного виски и вручает его Чарли, садится в кресло напротив. Себе Эггзи не наливает ничего — вот как раз от любимого Гарри алкоголя он держится подальше и позволяет себе выпить редко и мало.

Один раз Эггзи уже напился, дав себе волю, и больше не хотел повторять этого опыта.

Чарли молча цедит виски, ослабив галстук. Они до сих пор не говорят ни слова и почти не смотрят друг на друга. Эггзи думает о том, что на него нашло, краем глаза наблюдая за движением пальцев Чарли. Если он из МИ-6, значит, он конкурент, и пусть в последнее время Кингсмен часто работает вместе с национальными спецслужбами, приводить агента, да еще и такого, как Чарли, в собственный дом...

Эггзи закрывает глаза.

А потом Чарли оказывается очень близко — и целует его.

От Чарли пахнет терпким парфюмом, дорогим и приятным. На вкус Чарли как виски, смешанное с чем-то травяным. Эггзи некоторое время не двигается, позволяя себя целовать и не предпринимая ничего в ответ. Чарли не против — он целует властно и сильно, неторопливо изучая рот Эггзи, и в этом поцелуе столько мощи и отчаяния, что Эггзи, вздохнув, поддается, тянется навстречу, подставляет шею под горячее прикосновение пальцев.

— Я не знал, что ты выжил, — первое, что говорит Эггзи за всю их встречу. Чарли вскидывает на него взгляд, болезненный и горячий, пока расстегивает на нем рубашку. Эггзи резко мотает головой и помогает Чарли избавиться от брюк.

Чарли ничего не говорит. Чарли целует его, крепко и почти зло, и Эггзи отвечает. Снова закрывает глаза.

Они трахаются тут же, в гостиной на ковре. У Чарли в кармане припасены презервативы и смазка — ничего удивительного, если вспомнить ту шикарную блондинку. Эггзи чувствует вопросительный взгляд Чарли, когда они оба уже разделись и сползли на пол. Эггзи не открывает глаз и коротко кивает. Чарли торопится, у него дрожат от напряжения мышцы, он горячий и уже не целует — зло кусается, но Эггзи именно это и надо. Эггзи больно, чертовски больно и неприятно, он никогда не был снизу, он вообще никогда не трахался с мужчиной, но ему плевать. Он лишь сильнее хватается за спину Чарли, наверняка до синяков, и утыкается лбом ему в плечо, и часто дышит, и ни о чем не думает.

Чарли кончает с долгим глухим стоном, а потом рукой доводит Эггзи до острой, иссушающей разрядки.

Они долго лежат на ковре рядом, касаясь друг друга плечами. Потом Чарли встает и уходит куда-то в сторону кухни. Возвращается, бросает Эггзи мокрое полотенце. У Эггзи нет сил даже открыть глаза, но он вытирает себя от смазки и спермы. Слушает, как Чарли совершенно по-хозяйски ходит по дому и что-то делает.

Варит кофе?

Эггзи пересиливает себя и как есть, голый, плетется на кухню. Чарли действительно варит кофе — и на нем тоже ничерта нет. Они пьют кофе, разбавив его молоком, и под столом Чарли задевает ногу Эггзи коленом. Сидеть неприятно, но ничего страшного. Кофе хорош.

Потом Чарли принимает душ, одевается, не завязав галстука. Эггзи, так и не натянув на себя ничего, проводит Чарли до входной двери. В холле они замирают и снова смотрят друг на друга. Молчат. В глазах Чарли — что-то горькое и знакомое. Он тянется к Эггзи, но не целует — прихватывает ладонью загривок, и от этого прикосновения Эггзи вздыхает и коротко кивает. Чарли уходит, так и не сказав ни слова.

А Эггзи впервые за много месяцев спит без кошмаров — и вообще без снов.

Потом он не думает о Чарли вовсе, пока однажды не возвращается после очередного задания, уставший и мечтающий только о душе. Заходит домой — мама и Дейзи еще отдыхают — и замирает на пороге, чувствуя неладное.

В доме кто-то есть.

Эггзи подбирается, вытаскивает пистолет, крадется сквозь темный холл в сторону кухни, где включен свет. В воздухе просто преступно пахнет вкусным ужином, и Эггзи, дурея от неожиданно проснувшегося голода, осторожно заглядывает в дверной проем. А потом минуты две обескураженно пялится на Чарли, который играет с Джей Би. Пес радуется вниманию и скачет вокруг. Чарли одет как типичный представитель золотой молодежи, никаких строгих костюмов спец-агента, на скуле у него подживающая ссадина, и он тихонько посмеивается, почесывая Джей Би по спине.

— Какого хрена? — сипло спрашивает Эггзи, так и не опустив пистолет. Чарли вскидывает на него взгляд и ни капли не выглядит удивленным. Широко улыбается, ехидный и хитрый говнюк, демонстрирует Эггзи связку ключей.

— А системы защиты? — обреченно говорит Эггзи. Чарли ухмыляется, он весь словно светится от самодовольствия. Эггзи с громким вздохом убирает пистолет и снимает очки.

— Я должен был убить тебя за вторжение, — бурчит он и идет в ванну умываться. Долго смотрит в зеркало на себя — уставшего идиота, который какого-то хрена позволяет представителю конкурирующего агентства врываться в его дом, обходя сложнейшие сигнализации, а потом готовить чертов ужин и очаровывать его собаку. Мерлин об этом точно узнает и сожрет Эггзи с потрохами — он и за тот странный раз после первой встречи с Чарли выговаривал Эггзи долго и тяжело.

Темные думы отпускают Эггзи сразу же после того, как он пробует приготовленный Чарли ужин. Это настолько вкусно и настолько кстати, что Эггзи сразу же забывает обо всем на свете и просто ест, урча от удовольствия. Чарли снова молчалив — Эггзи уже не уверен, что помнит его голос, но это молчание абсолютно естественно. Чарли не надо говорить, чтобы Эггзи понял его, и это так правильно и именно так, как нужно, поэтому Эггзи расслабляется и отпускает себя.

После ужина Эггзи бредет в душ и долго и с удовольствием отмокает под горячими струями воды. Потом привычно осматривает очередные полученные за сегодня синяки. На выходе из ванной его встречает Чарли, который резко, без перехода и предупреждений, целует его. В этот раз они трахаются в спальне Эггзи — спальне Гарри — не включив свет. Эггзи закрывает глаза и утыкается лбом в подушку. Все происходит медленнее, чем в первую встречу, и Эггзи уже не так больно, и даже в какой-то момент очень, просто чертовски хорошо. В голове становится пусто и звонко, и он отчаянно не думает те мысли, которые лезут в голову.

Эггзи засыпает, изможденный и умиротворенный, в ворохе влажных от пота простынь, чувствуя плечом тепло чужого плеча.

Утром они просыпаются почти одновременно. По очереди умываются. Эггзи готовит завтрак, Чарли — кофе. Эггзи неожиданно уютно и спокойно — пусть он почти не смотрит на Чарли, но постоянно чувствует его присутствие, и это совершенно естественно и даже приятно. Чарли уходит первым — коротко целует Эггзи пониже уха и сам закрывает дверь. Эггзи, как ни в чем не бывало, одевается в свежий костюм и отправляется в ателье. Там его встречает мрачный Мерлин, который долго молчит и смотрит поверх очков.

— Под твою ответственность, — наконец, говорит он. Эггзи пожимает плечом и улыбается. Ясное дело.

Он понятия не имеет, где искать Чарли — они не обменивались контактами, Чарли вовсе ничерта не говорил, ни о себе, ни вообще. Эггзи мог бы покопать информацию про него через те же базы Мерлина, но ему совершенно не хочется этого делать. Да, Чарли тот еще ублюдок и вообще предатель, и доверять ему собственный дом и так беспечно спать с ним — это абсолютная глупость, но Эггзи не чувствует опасности. В свободный день он обшаривает дом и все свои вещи на предмет жучков, но находит только те, что принадлежат Кингсмен и всегда тут были. Это окончательно успокаивает.

Чарли пропадает надолго — Эггзи не думает об этом. Мама и Дейзи возвращаются домой, у Эггзи много самых разных миссий, он постепенно заполняет алые стены кабинета новыми обложками Сан, по ночам видит кошмары и просыпается с безмолвным криком — то ли именем, то ли просто отчаянным отрицанием. В общем, жизнь идет своим чередом.

Однажды Эггзи возвращается домой после очень тяжелого задания. Под идеально сидящим костюмом он весь перевязан бинтами, и боль гложет до костей, даже заглушенная тонной обезболивающих. Эггзи пришлось вырываться из госпиталя чуть ли не с боем — Мерлин стоял насмерть, но Эггзи опостылело все, он хотел увидеть маму, обнять сестренку и проспать часов двадцать к кряду в своей постели. Так что даже сквозь боль и проблемы с координацией он вырвался и добрался до дома.

Главное — не показывать маме, насколько ему хреново.

Мама встречает его на пороге, вся цветущая и счастливая. Она крепко обнимает Эггзи, и он не орет в голос от боли в ребрах только потому, что у него перехватило дыхание.

— Ох, дорогой, я так рада тебя видеть! — восклицает мама и целует Эггзи в щеку. — Твой друг оказался прав, он говорил, что ты вернешься сегодня. Такой очаровательный молодой человек, почему ты не познакомил нас раньше? Посмотри, какой шикарный букет он мне подарил.

— Друг? — задушено удивляется Эггзи, рассматривая сложный букет из кучи разных цветов, который восторженно нюхает мама. Но мама не замечает удивления Эггзи и щебечет что-то свое.

— Он сейчас наверху, укладывает Дейзи. Сходи поздоровайся, а я пока заварю тебе чай. Наверное, ты устал с дороги?

Эггзи некоторое время тупо смотрит маме вслед, а потом, сцепив зубы, поднимается наверх и как можно тише подкрадывается к спальне Дейзи. Из-за приоткрытой двери слышно колыбельную. Голос Эггзи совершенно незнаком — он бы запомнил, если бы встретил человека, способного петь так завораживающе низко и проникновенно. Эггзи, задержав дыхание, некоторое время слушает, словно загипнотизированный, а потом решается и заглядывает в комнату. Чарли тут же поворачивается к нему, не прекращая петь, криво улыбается, кивает и касается указательным пальцем губ, призывая к молчанию. Эггзи прислоняется к косяку и удивленно наблюдает за очаровательной картиной — Дейзи сладко спит в своей постели, а Чарли, сводя свою восхитительную колыбельную на нет, ласково гладит ее по голове, поправляет ночник. Потом встает и, осмотрев Эггзи внимательным взглядом, качает головой.

Эггзи хочет спросить, какого хрена тут делает Чарли. Эггзи хочет схватить его за грудки и вытрясти из него, откуда он знает, что миссия Эггзи закончилась именно сегодня. Эггзи молчит.

Чарли осторожно подхватывает его под руку и ведет в спальню. Сначала Эггзи пытается сопротивляться, но у него совершенно нет сил. Чарли помогает снять костюм — неожиданно деликатно и осторожно. Он неодобрительно вздыхает, проводя кончиками пальцев по бинтам — ну, те хотя бы чистые, никакой проступающей крови. Эггзи закатывает глаза и с трудом ложится на постель. Чарли уходит.

Сквозь приоткрытую дверь издалека слышно голоса — Чарли общается с мамой, может, что-то ей объясняет. Очаровывает так же, как очаровал Джей Би. Ведет себя так, словно он не незваный гость, а хозяин этого дома. Эггзи вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

Приходит в себя он от осторожного прикосновения к плечу. Чарли протягивает ему чашку чая. Эггзи мотает головой, но Чарли безмолвно настойчив, и Эггзи пьет чай, ест что-то, не чувствуя вкуса еды. Чарли сидит рядом, но Эггзи на него не смотрит. Только слушает дыхание и впитывает случайные прикосновения. Если закрыть глаза, очень легко представить, что...

Эггзи засыпает, провалившись в тяжелый черный сон без снов. Просыпается посреди ночи от зверской боли, вскидывается, скулит. Теплые сильные руки тут же мягко укладывают его обратно в кровать, а потом Эггзи чувствует укол — инъекция обезболивающего? Наверное, да, потому что вскоре боль отступает, и Эггзи снова проваливается в забытье, успокоенный теплыми пальцами, перебирающими его волосы.

Наутро Чарли приносит ему завтрак в постель, помогает добраться до ванной и страхует, пока Эггзи умывается. Неожиданно профессионально меняет бинты — все не так плохо, как могло бы быть, хм. Эггзи удивлен этой помощи, осторожной и умелой, но не может отказать, хоть и хочется. Чарли слишком непреклонный и явно даже не предполагает сопротивления. А еще он молчит, никак не комментируя, не укоряя за беспечность, не намекая на то, что с такими повреждениями стоило бы остаться в госпитале. Эггзи благодарен ему за это молчание и за теплое присутствие рядом, и хотя ему хочется спросить, какого черта Чарли с ним так возится, и зачем берет на себя общение с мамой, и почему выгуливает Джей Би, Эггзи тоже молчит.

Чарли уходит, только когда Эггзи уже способен свободно передвигаться и не морщиться от боли при каждом движении. На прощание Чарли прижимается лбом к лбу Эггзи, и его дыхание опаляет губы.

А Эггзи просто закрывает глаза.

Чарли то внезапно появляется в доме Эггзи — вечно нежданный гость со своими ключами. То пропадает, порой на целые месяцы. Бывает, он приходит, словно ничего не случилось, а бывает, успевает обзавестись новыми шрамами перед очередной встречей. Эггзи замечает эти изменения, но не проявляет к ним никакого внимания. Присутствие Чарли для него — нечто естественное, пусть и всякий раз цепляющее за что-то внутри. Они почти не разговаривают — кроме редких реплик им не нужны разговоры, чтобы понимать друг друга.

Дейзи души не чает в Чарли — он часто притаскивает ей кучу подарков, стойко играет с ней в самые дурацкие игры и, если есть возможность, поет ей свои божественные колыбельные на ночь, а она в ответ щедро делится с ним своими украшениями. Эггзи тихонько посмеивается, вечером выуживая из волос Чарли розовые заколки. А мама Чарли и вовсе обожает — тот обходителен, говорит много комплиментов, часто дарит маме разные букеты, готовит вкусности и вообще ведет себя просто неприлично идеально. Мама расцветает, стоит Чарли появится в их доме, и Эггзи чувствует глухую ревность.

Во время секса с Чарли Эггзи закрывает глаза. Подается навстречу, дуреет от сильных крупных ладоней на своем теле, целует в ответ, вылизывая горячие губы. Они то торопятся, жарко задыхаясь от желания, то растягивают удовольствие, изучая друг друга руками в темноте. Эггзи никогда не открывает глаз и не решается раскрыть рта, когда какие-то слова рвутся из него на пике оргазма. Чарли в ответ не стонет в голос, только горячо дышит, и всякий раз берет Эггзи ровно так, как нужно.

Иногда Эггзи решается заглянуть Чарли в глаза — и от отражающейся там собственной боли с силой жмурится. Это мучительно, но хорошо. Правильно. Рядом с Чарли Эггзи спит крепко и спокойно, и почти не думает мыслей, перемалывающих все внутри, и не замечает в зеркале совсем другого Галахада.

Рядом с Чарли Эггзи вообще ни о чем не думает, только чувствует.

Это хорошо.

Но Эггзи все равно не в порядке. Он стал еще отчаяннее и веселее, Мерлин слишком часто закатывает из-за него глаза, а Рокси не сдерживает смешков, когда он пытается ее, идеального агента Ланселота, рассмешить. Свободного места на стене кабинета за столом становится все меньше, боевых шрамов и опыта — все больше. Только Эггзи все равно продолжает натыкаться на вещи, которые выбивают из него дух — сущие мелочи, но от них так горько внутри, что трудно дышать.

Вот, например, такая глупость — на миссии придется много танцевать чертов вальс. Кто вообще танцует вальс в пост-апокалиптическом мире? Будь прокляты все балы на свете. Эггзи умеет танцевать в разных стилях, отлично владеет своим телом, но обыкновенный вальс всегда был для него загадкой. Непременным атрибутом джентльмена, которому его не успел научить Гарри. Гарри вообще очень многому не успел научить Эггзи — и чем больше времени проходит с блядского Кентукки, тем больше таких вещей обнаруживает Эггзи. Всякий раз он сначала панически цепенеет, а потом сжимает зубы и учится сам, упорно и безумно, прекрасно понимая, что без чуткого руководства мастера ему не добиться идеальных результатов. Но он старается, очень старается.

Поэтому он включает на повтор классическую музыку для вальса, долго бродит по ютубу, а потом, чувствуя себя идиотом, кружит по кабинету. Алые стены вращаются вокруг него, и от этого мутит. Эггзи злится на себя, злится на Джей Би, который зачем-то лезет танцевать вместе с ним и путается под ногами. Злится на всю чертову жизнь, что сейчас ему приходится учиться танцевать одному.

Он не слышит Чарли и даже пугается, когда, делая очередной круг по кабинету, видит его дверях. Эггзи замирает, трет виски, но не ругается. Вымученно смотрит на Чарли. Тот некоторое время сверлит его глазами, потом подходит к столу и что-то делает в ноутбуке. Меняет музыку на другую — мало отличающуюся от первой. Проходит в центр кабинета и манит Эггзи к себе.

Эггзи несколько мгновений тупо стоит на месте, не сразу понимая, что от него требуется. Но Чарли терпеливо протягивает ему руку, и Эггзи ничего не остается, как присоединится к нему.

— Сначала веду я, — почти беззвучно шепчет Чарли и кладет ладонь Эггзи себе на плечо, а потом приобнимает за талию. Его пальцы сильные и горячие даже сквозь пиджак и рубашку. Эггзи вздыхает — и следует за ним.

Чарли выше него, двигается плавно и четко, словно не танцует, а дышит. Следовать за ним — просто и совершенно правильно. Эггзи косится вниз и неожиданно с легкостью ловит нужный ритм и правильный рисунок шагов. Танец, который Эггзи всегда считал чертовски скучным, вдруг уносит его в круговорот, и Эггзи закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть алых стен и лица Чарли.

Горячее дыхание опаляет Эггзи ухо и шею. Он старается дышать глубоко и мерно, но все равно сбивается, и пьянеет от танца, и вцепляется пальцами в сильное плечо. В другой руке — чужая ладонь, уверенная и горячая, с длинными сильными пальцами.

Его ведет.

И ведь Чарли совсем не похож на Гарри.

Но Чарли такой же высокий, и такой же высокородный, и совершенно так же с молоком матери впитал свои джентльменские замашки и умение держаться, словно надменный пиздюк. Чарли редко говорит, но голос у него не менее завораживающий. Он тоже умеет очаровывать, если захочет, и тоже таит внутри себя опасную тварь, которая почему-то стала благосклонной к Эггзи. Чарли молод, но растерзан изнутри, и пьет коллекционный виски с той же небрежностью, и...

— Теперь ты, — неслышно шепчет Чарли и перемещает ладонь Эггзи со своего плеча на талию. Эггзи вздрагивает, жмурится, а потом вдыхает поглубже — и повторяет только что выученный урок. И да, Чарли тоже становится учителем для Эггзи в вещах, от которых он когда-то был бесконечно далек.

Гребаная ирония.

Чарли не говорит речей, подобных лекциям Гарри, но все равно прекрасно показывает себя как учитель, и Эггзи блистательно справляется с вальсом во время миссии. Когда он возвращается домой, без единой царапины и полный воодушевления от своего успеха, он впервые целует Чарли сам, сразу как видит, найдя его на своей кухне. Чарли, может, и удивляется, но никак этого не показывает. Целует в ответ, долго и сладко.

Они добираются до спальни, почти не отрываясь друг от друга. Эггзи жадно исследует тело Чарли руками — горячая кожа, сильные мышцы под ней, дорогой запах парфюма в ямке между ключиц, горькая соль, остающаяся на языке, если лизнуть вдоль шеи. В ответ на все это — частое, загнанное дыхание Чарли, более откровенное и яркое, чем любые стоны. Эггзи, как и всегда, закрывает глаза, а потом утягивает за собой на кровать — в пьяный без алкоголя, стремительный и откровенный секс. Эггзи задыхается, прижимает к себе как можно ближе, руками и ногами, яростно подается навстречу, выплескивая остатки адреналина и напряжения в каждое движение.

Ему жарко, его ведет, ему хорошо.

Оргазм подбирается, словно хищник — невидимым скольжением, но неотвратимо и стремительно. Эггзи задыхается, подставляет шею под поцелуй-укус, проводит пальцами по сильной спине, выгибается, замирает, когда все тело скручивает блаженной судорогой.

— Гарри, — выдыхает он, и еле слышный шепот гремит в наполненной горячим дыханием темноте громче любого грома.

Все замирает.

Эггзи в ужасе распахивает глаза — Чарли смотрит на него с такой жуткой тоской во взгляде, что это реально больно. Послеоргазменная нега тут же сменяется пустотой внутри, и Эггзи дергается прочь, мотает головой, не знает, куда деть руки, что сказать, как извиниться. Он не может вдохнуть и почти задыхается.

А Чарли отстраняется мягко и медленно. Он не успел кончить, в полумраке на его коже блестит пот, а волосы спутались, завиваясь сильнее обычного. Эггзи смотрит на него и словно видит в первый раз — незнакомое лицо, чужие глаза. И в то же время — такое знакомое, такое правильное тепло. Чарли успокаивающе касается Эггзи рукой — мягко сжимает запястье, и эти пальцы — самое естественное, что когда-либо чувствовал Эггзи.

Все, что может сделать Эггзи — позорно сбежать в ванну. Он долго умывается, с отвращением смотрит на свои дрожащие руки, целую вечность стоит, уткнувшись лбом в зеркало. Он никогда в жизни не ненавидел себя сильнее.

Ему ужасно хочется так и остаться здесь, спрятаться в ванной до самого утра, лишь бы никогда не смотреть в глаза Чарли снова. Но это очень малодушно и глупо, и совершенно не достойно джентльмена, потому Эггзи все же берет себя в руки и крадется обратно в спальню.

К сожалению, Чарли все еще там — а Эггзи тихо надеялся, что тот просто соберется и уйдет, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Одна из прикроватных ламп горит, и тени рисуют на лице Чарли странные резкие линии, искажая до неузнаваемости. Эггзи замирает в дверях и держится за косяк, медленно дыша. Чарли смотрит на него, но взгляда Эггзи разглядеть не может, только отблески на радужке.

— Я знаю, — наконец, разрушает молчание Чарли, и его голос — настоящее откровение. — Я знаю, что для тебя я всего лишь замена.

Эггзи молчит.

— Все нормально, — говорит Чарли низко и хрипло. — Все в порядке.

Ага, конечно. Но Эггзи выдыхает, медленно пересекает спальню и садится на противоположный край кровати. У него все еще дрожат руки, но он не может отвести глаз от Чарли. Изучает его взглядом, жадно и испуганно. Тени играют злую шутку, превращая лицо Чарли в нечитаемую маску, постоянно меняющуюся и скользящую.

— Я ведь тоже... — Чарли кривится, отворачивается, трет ладонью глаза. — Я ведь тоже нашел в тебе замену.

Эггзи не спрашивает, но Чарли его понимает.

— Я выжил, а моя семья — нет. И здесь... с тобой... с Мишель и Дейзи... — голос Чарли срывается, и он рывком выключает лампу.

Они молчат в темноте. Сквозь щель в занавесках пробивается свет фонаря с улицы, и Эггзи видит светлые глаза Чарли — воспаленные и больные.

Тот моргает и заканчивает:

— Просто позволь мне остаться. Я согласен в свою очередь заменять нужное тебе.

Эггзи тянется сквозь полумрак, скользит ладонью по напряженному плечу. Чарли пахнет усталостью и отчаянием, и Эггзи неуклюже обнимает его, прижимается щекой к груди, замирает, не закрывая глаз. Молчит и ждет, пока Чарли не расслабляется и не засыпает, несмело приобняв Эггзи в ответ. До самого утра Эггзи слушает чужое дыхание, глубокое и мерное, и украдкой косится, изучает взглядом, словно знакомится заново.

А утром приносит кофе в постель — не такой хороший, как варит сам Чарли, конечно — и целует в уголок губ, когда Чарли уходит.

Чарли продолжает возвращаться. И Эггзи всякий рад искренне рад его видеть.

Они начинают говорить.

О повседневном и бытовом — о том, в какое дошкольное учреждение лучше отправить Дейзи, и стоит ли Джей Би сменить корм, и не будет ли семья Анвинов против овчарки Чарли. Что нужно купить качественного кофе — если будешь в Бразилии в ближайшее время, обязательно возьми побольше хороших зерен. Какое блюдо приготовить на завтрашний ужин, если у нас теперь есть эта редкая индийская приправа, которую не найти в Лондоне.

О том, что в ближайшие пару недель кого-то из них не будет — что привезти тебе из Парижа? А из Японии? Или из далекой Новой Зеландии?

Что для вот такой модели пистолета лучше использовать особую оружейную смазку, и зря ты таскаешь все жучки в одном потайном кармане с запасными кредитками.

А вот эта анальная смазка хреновая — застывает на коже липкой пленкой, потом хрен отмоешь.

Не стоит покупать цветную капусту, все равно ее никто терпеть не может, а особенно — Дейзи. И у мамы аллергия на лилии, еще раз притащишь букет с ними в дом, сам будешь разбираться с тем, как уговорить ее принять антигистаминное.

Чарли любит желтый цвет и красивые автомобили, терпеть не может вареный лук, способен с помощью вилки и ножа есть настолько пошло, что у Эггзи встает моментально и надолго. У Чарли за правым ухом из-за Дня В остался шрам, который Эггзи помнит наизусть. Чарли прекрасно знает, что нельзя комментировать странную привычку Эггзи вешать на стены в кабинете обложки Сан, и с удовольствием гадает, что за миссия кроется за броским безумным заголовком. Эггзи знает, что в МИ-6 Кингсмен считают младшим братом-дебилом и только поэтому смотрят на связь Чарли сквозь пальцы. А еще Эггзи знает, что на самом деле Чарли намного больше нравится Кингсмен, и он обожает утаскивать у Эггзи всякие игрушки вроде зажигалки-гранаты или ботинок с отравленным лезвием. Эггзи шутит, что это из-за страсти Чарли к позерству, а Чарли в ответ огрызается, припоминая Эггзи его очередную выходку с угоном того президентского кортежа.

Они, конечно, не обсуждают деталей заданий и не раскрывают секреты своих служб, а еще никогда не лезут в дела друг друга. Они никогда не пьют вместе алкоголь и никогда не затрагивают тему Дня В и смерти семьи Чарли, и ни разу не вспоминают в разговорах о своих наставниках в Кингсмен — о Честере Кинге и Гарри.

Но они говорят так много — и о стольких вещах. И это потрясающе. Чарли язвительный и колкий, но чертовски умный, и они с Эггзи часто упражняются в остроумии или умении выговаривать сложнейшие лингвистические конструкции. Они учат друг друга иностранным языкам, которые знают, и делятся новыми приемчиками, и меняют друг другу бинты и повязки, если нужно, и привозят из миссий милые безделушки, полезные вещички и новые рецепты разных вкусных блюд. По утрам Чарли отвозит Дейзи в детский сад, пока Эггзи гуляет с Джей Би и Лордом Нельсоном (и Эггзи никогда не устанет шутить насчет дурацкого имени овчарки Чарли). В доме Эггзи все больше становится вещей Чарли — его бритва мирно соседствует рядом с бритвой Эггзи, его одежда спокойно висит рядом с одеждой Эггзи в шкафу, и его полотенце всегда есть в их ванной. Мама больше не называет Чарли «милым другом» Эггзи, а очень даже «бойфрендом». В их с Чарли спальне теперь пахнет парфюмом Чарли, а не одеколоном Гарри.

Эггзи больше не закрывает глаза.

Смотрит, запоминает, сам подается навстречу, первым целует, первым — начинает секс. А Чарли перестает сдерживать себя и стонет в голос, и это фантастически круто и очень возбуждающе. После они засыпают под одним одеялом, и чувствовать тепло Чарли рядом — самое естественное, что когда-либо случалось в жизни Эггзи.

Все правильно. Все хорошо.

Однажды Эггзи смотрит на себя в зеркало и больше не видит в нем другого Галахада. Может, виной тому лишь наполовину скрытый воротником рубашки засос, или довольный блеск в глазах, или то, что Эггзи случайно взял запонки Чарли.

Эггзи замирает, вглядывается в свое отражение и неожиданно понимает, что думать о Гарри не больно.

Тем же вечером Эггзи наливает себе виски, долго смотрит на бокал, потом качает головой и выуживает из холодильника пиво. А после садится напротив Чарли — и рассказывает. Как встретил Гарри, откуда Гарри вообще про него знал, о своем погибшем при отборе в Кингсмен отце, которого совершенно не помнит, и о том, как Гарри играючи раскидал банду Дина в баре, и о том, что Эггзи беззаветно влюбился и неистово дрочил по ночам, вспоминая эти отточенные смертоносные движения. О том, как Гарри учил его всяким джентльменским глупостям в своей странной, но прекрасной манере, и как Гарри с каменным лицом матерился, а потом как ни в чем не бывало рассуждал о манерах. О том, что Гарри собственноручно испек для Эггзи самые вкусные булочки на свете, и о том, что вскоре после этого Гарри глупейшим образом умер, выйдя безоружным навстречу своему врагу.

Эта исповедь дается горько и тяжело, но Эггзи не больно. Он говорит, потому что ему нужно рассказать это — и рассказать именно Чарли, который цедит виски и слушает внимательно и молча. Эггзи говорит, и с каждым словом ему становится все легче. Внутри него — пронзительная грусть, но это не больно. Это — светло и хорошо. Эггзи заканчивает, охрипнув, и криво улыбается.

Чарли отставляет в сторону виски и улыбается в ответ. Улыбка отражается в его глазах, и, заглядывая в них, Эггзи больше не видит отражения собственной боли. Он видит Чарли, усталого после работы Чарли, которого все-таки немного разморило от виски, и который явно впечатлен рассказом о Гарри Харте.

Эггзи встает со своего кресла, подходит, привычным жестом запускает пальцы в кудри Чарли, а потом целует его. И закрывает глаза, потому что целоваться с открытыми глазами — моветон. Чарли вздыхает, тянется к нему в ответ, и Эггзи, усаживаясь ему на колени, шепчет:

— Все в порядке.

И это действительно так.


End file.
